


The high-end prostitute and the expensive nude model

by Stonystarkcinematicuniverse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Billionaire Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, One Night Stands, Parent Tony Stark, Single Parents, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonystarkcinematicuniverse/pseuds/Stonystarkcinematicuniverse
Summary: Life as a single parent is exhausting, so Tony is glad he has one night without any obligations. A night, in which he mets the gorgeous blond Steve at the club.





	The high-end prostitute and the expensive nude model

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the very first fanfiction I am posting on this side. It is also my first fanfiction in English. English is not my mother tongue so if you spot any mistakes, please, please tell me. I am constantly trying to improve my language skills.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

Tony loved his son, more than anything else in the world, but it was true that raising Peter did take a lot of patience, responsibility and time. And while Peter was in school during the day, Tony had to work for Stark Industries. Despite resigning as CEO and letting Pepper take the wheel when he was handed a one-month-old baby he didn’t know of, as head of the R&D Department he was still responsible for the designs of the company. He hadn’t planned on becoming a father at the age of 30, but the mother of Peter was a fellow scientist who was more career driven then interested in raising a child. In fact, she had the baby handed to him by some intern she had found in the lobby, not even bothering to tell him she was pregnant beforehand and then just left. There was a letter, not for Peter, but for Tony, that basically said: “I don’t want this child. You take responsibility for it. You have the money.” Tony really had considered to give the child up for adoption – but one look into the big brown eyes that were so much like his own and he couldn’t do it. He had a heart to heart with Pepper and despite her doubts, she still supported him through the whole process of finding a way to raise a child being a workaholic.

Since that September five years ago, Tony rarely had the time to go out. Tonight, Peter was with his godmother and Tony couldn’t thank Pepper enough. He really missed this freedom. The music was loud with the beat vibrating through the whole club and the lights were blinding him, though not as much as they would have without his coloured glasses. They were shaded in a light purple matching the darker tone of his button-up shirt.

“Wanna get a drink?” Rhodey asked near his ear.

“Yeah” Tony looked to the bar to decide which drink he was going to get when he spotted him. In one of the barstools was sitting the hottest guy he had seen in a while and although he normally didn’t go for guys (yes, he was bisexual, but the media were full of homophobic assholes and he couldn’t afford any more scandals risking the SI stock to drop), he just couldn’t resist this man. He was tall, about six foot, blond, with a jawline that could cut stone and that white shirt was a dead giveaway of how muscly his chest was, although the brown leather jacket did make a good job on hiding the rest of his upper body.

“Rhodey, honeybun…” Tony started, but Rhodey just gave him a knowing look as he glanced in the direction of the hot guy.

“I understand. Just go, I’ll be fine.” Rhodey waved with his hand.

“You are the best” Tony grinned wide, blew Rhodey a kiss and walked to the bar, not without turning again and winking at his best friend. Just before he arrived at the bar, he checked if his button-up, his black jacket as well as the black pants were all in place. Then he approached the place next to the blond. Tony slipped on the stool and asked the barkeeper for a beer, before he turned to the man who was already eyeing him interested from the side.

“Hi,” Tony said, smiling his brightest smile he knew charmed most people.

“Uh… Hey” The blond said, his breath-taking blue eyes squinting a little bit as though he didn’t quite buy his smile, but returned it nonetheless.

“I’m Tony,” Tony said as he took the beer the barkeeper had just slipped across the bar. Normally, that would be the point where most people realised at the latest who he was (Tony Stark, heir of Howard Stark, owner of Stark Industries, billionaire, genius, philanthropist – not in that particular order), but nothing changed in the perfect strangers face. And Tony liked it – for once, there weren’t accusing glares and no expectations regarding the reputation of being a playboy. If he was honest, Tony could get used to starting on a completely new page – but he was used to being constantly disappointed, so he tried to not hope too much that the guy would never notice who he really was.

“Steve” The man offered, nipping at his own drink which was also a beer.

“Sooo…” Tony drew out the vocal. “What are you doing here, gorgeous?” He almost couldn’t believe it, but Steve (an awfully normal name for a guy awfully abnormally hot) blushed.

“Just enjoying a free evening after a lot of time. You?”

Tony grinned. “I’m doing the same, actually. You were busy at work?”

“Yes. I worked undercover as a prostitute in a drug cartel for three years.”

Tony blinked, unable to form a real sentence. That was not what he expected. Then the corner of Steve’s mouth started to twitch and Tony realised he had been trolled. “How much did you charge?” He asked, having gained back his confident smile.

“Oh, you know” Steve answered, now openly grinning, “I was not cheap.”

“Oh, I do know.” Tony didn’t try to hide the way he looked Steve’s body up and down. “What are you doing when you’re not a high-end escort?”

“Teaching, actually.”

“That took an interesting turn,” Tony admitted, but Steve only shrugged.

“It’s not a job a lot of people think off with respect and it is really exhausting, but I love doing it,” Steve said with determination. “I think it is a really important job since children are our future.”

“You wanna know what?” Tony asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “I totally agree. See, I’m a futurist, I’m all about the future, so I totally see your point. I believe that often kids are just glossed over, you know because they are not as mature and yadda yadda yadda. But in the end kids are not only way smarter than they are credited, but they one day will outmode us – they will be the next generation of politicians, scientists and smart minds.”

Certainly taken aback by his monologue, Steve nodded. Inwardly, Tony cursed himself – he had a totally flirty and light conversation going on here, but of course, he had to ruin it by talking too much, like always. Except – once Steve’s mind had wrapped itself around the ball of information Tony threw at him, he seemed even more interested. “The way you talk, you could be a teacher too,” Steve admitted.

Tony laughed. “I certainly know a thing or two I could teach kids, but believe me, if I get into a topic, no one is able to follow my manic babble.”

Steve smiled. “What would you teach them?”

“Oh, I have PhDs in physics, mechanical and electrical engineering among others.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Tony wanted to take them back – he didn’t want to brag and he didn’t want to scare this guy off.

Luckily Steve only said: “That’s really impressive.”

“Why, thank you.” Tony smiled and because he had no idea what to say he nipped at his beer.

“So what do you do?” Steve asked him. “Besides getting PhDs in all kinds of areas.”

Tony chuckled. “I’m an engineer. I invent and design stuff.”

Steve smiled at him and Tony’s stomach warmed. “You have to be very skilled, right?”

“Mostly you have to have precise hands,” Tony smirked and was considering throwing a wink into the mix, but Steve’s gaze had already dropped to linger at his hands – well, the one that held his beer.

“Well, I’m sure you have extraordinary precise hands,” Steve said after a second and surprised Tony by looking him straight in the eyes. “Do you play the piano?”

Taken aback by this question, Tony frowned. “Yeah, I - I did learn it. How did you know?”

“Oh,” Steve said, “It’s just… your hands. They are… Well. My mother would have said, they are piano hands – you know, long, elegant fingers.” He blushed.

Tony took a look at his hands. “Well, they are also full of scars from all the tinkering in my workshop.” He reached out and took Steve’s hands into his to examine them. He spotted some dried paint at one of the fingernails. “Ooh, you’re an artist.” He smirked again, then added, “Draw me like one of you’re French girls?”

Steve threw his head back and laughed. Tony couldn’t help but stare at his throat and the way his azure blue eyes lit up.

“You have no idea how many times I have already heard that,” Steve announced once he had gathered himself.

Tony pretended to pout. “And here I thought I was original.”

“Well, try again?” Steve offered.

“Hm,” Tony considered the offer. “You wanna make a nude study of me?” He quirked an eyebrow up and then decided not to be offended as Steve laughed again.

“You know what, you’re right,” Tony said, “You couldn’t afford me as a model anyways.”

Steve looked at him with an amused grin. “I bet you are expensive. All the good ones are.”

“I’d be the most expensive model you have ever met. But, you know, I’d be down to give you a discount – given you have other methods to pay me back.” Tony winked.

Again, there was a hint of red in Steve’s face. He looked gorgeous this way, Tony decided.

“Do you…uh…” Steve stuttered, suddenly shy.

“Want to dance?” Tony provided, “Sure!”With that, he grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

The dance floor was flooded with people, so they didn’t have much space, but Tony didn’t really mind since it meant he was pressed against Steve’s muscular body while dancing. At first, both their movements were rather shy and unsure, especially Steve’s who seemed to be uncomfortable. To change that, Tony decided he would woo him with his dancing skills and started to sway his hips. He turned so that his back was against Steve’s front and soon enough the dance went from innocent to dirty rather quickly. Tony rubbed his ass against Steve’s crotch to the rhythm and felt him harden. He smirked. A second later, his eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his neck, kissing, licking, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Tony couldn’t suppress a moan and a shiver at the sensations the lips sent through his body and he felt himself harden as well. Steve’s hands found their way from his hips to his ass. Tony’s hands slipped to Steve’s hair, arching his neck so the other man had better access to it. Every little touch and movement sent little waves of electrition through his whole body. The rest of the club faded into background noise and all Tony could focus on was the feeling of Steve’s body moving against his.

“You know”, Steve murmured in his ear, suddenly all confident, “We should take this somewhere private.” The deep tenor of his voice made Tony shudder.

“I’d love to”, he said.

They managed to escape the dance floor with extracted elbows and were halfway through the club when Tony remembered that he hadn’t come to this club alone and that Rhodey would probably worry if he didn’t tell him where he was going.

“Wait,” He said, pulling at Steve’s hand to slow him down. “I’m here with a friend, I should tell him that I’m going.”

Steve blinked a couple of times, then nodded. “Oh, yeah, I should tell my friend too. Meet me at the entrance in five?”

“Sure thing,” Tony said before turning around and once again making his way through a sweaty crowd. He found Rhodey a minute later in a booth with some friends from the army he had met.

“Hey, Rhodey!” Tony yelled to drown out the loud music. Rhodey looked up and instantly recognised Tony’s expression. “Yeah, you go get some,” He said, rolling his eyes at Tony. Tony grinned, said “You are the best, love you, honey bear” and was already on his way to the entrance where Steve was already waiting.

“Your place or mine?” Tony asked him as soon as he was in hearing range. He actually had the fortune tonight to be able to take Steve home with him, since Peter was staying at Peppers until tomorrow afternoon.

“Mine is only two blocks away,” Steve pointed out and with Tony’s nod, they walked out into the night.

Although Steve’s place was only two blocks away, they needed almost forty minutes to get there because they stopped every ten feet to make out, like teenagers which included a lot of Steve shoving Tony against a wall or Steve picking Tony up, which Tony thought was really, really hot.

Once they were inside the elevator of the building Steve’s apartment was in, they didn’t hold back anymore. There were tongues everywhere, a lot of moaning and panting. They almost didn’t hear the ping, as the elevator reached the right level and opened its doors. Steve stumbled to his door, still holding Tony up on his ass as he had against the elevator mirror. Tony’s legs were tangled around Steve’s torso and his hands in the short blond hair. Somehow, Steve managed to reach for his keys and unlock the door while Tony kissed and sucked at his jaw, making Steve moan.

Then the door was finally open and as soon as Steve closed it behind them with a kick, Tony reached to take the leather jacket off of Steve. On their way to the bedroom Tony somehow lost his jacket, his button up and shoes, and Steve lost his white t-shirt. As they entered the bedroom, Steve manhandled Tony onto his bed and Tony could swear this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Steve kicked off his shoes and followed Tony onto the bed, towering over him. Tony reached up to unbuckle Steve’s belt and get rid of his pants, while Steve kissed every part of Tony he could reach, each kiss sending heat to his crotch. Once the pants were gone, Steve let his kisses trail down until he passed Tony’s belly button and reached his belt. While Steve opened it with one hand, he started to suck at the skin on Tony’s hip bones. Tony panted and moaned deeply as Steve started to carefully bite.

“Steve,” Tony whispered, his voice thick with want and desire. Steve managed to finally pull Tony’s pants down and then all there was to here was moaning, panting and whispered encouragement.

+

Tony jerked awake. He was laying on a warm surface and once he blinked, he realised, his head rested on top of Steve’s chest. Steve who was still asleep although there was a harsh beeping sound filling the silence, that had woken Tony up. He realised it was his Starkphone, more specifically, the tone he had chosen as an emergency alarm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before scanning the room for his eyes. In the hurry to please themselves, Tony hadn’t paid any attention to where his pants with his phone in it had landed. Then he spotted a red light blinking on the floor at the opposite side of the bed. Steve stirred, clearly disrupted by the harsh noise and starting to wake up. Tony sprang to his feet and rushed through the room. Once he had pulled his Starkphone out of the pocket of his pants and entered his code, the beeping stopped. He had three missed calls and seven unread messages from Pepper. Obviously, there was something wrong and since Tony hadn’t reacted to the calls and messages right away, Pepper had JARVIS start Emergency Protocol 2.6. He clicked on the messages.

**From Pepper, sent at 3:44 am**

_Peter hasn’t stopped crying for an hour, he had some nightmare and wants you to come to get him_

**From Pepper, sent at 3:59 am**

_Could you hurry up, please?_

**From Pepper, sent at 4:15 am**

_Tony? It’s really urgent!_

**From Pepper, sent at 4:16 am**

_Tony????_

**From Pepper, sent at 4:18 am**

_Hello??!!!_

**From Pepper, sent at 4:20 am**

_I’m calling James_

**From Pepper, sent at 4:25 am**

_James says you went with some guy… I’ll let JARVIS start EP 2.6_

Silently cursing, Tony typed a reply ( _On my way_ ), put on his pants and the boxers still next to them and proceded to search for his other clothes. He found his socks under the bed, his button up in the hallway as well as his jacket right before the door. He rushed out and left the apartment. His coloured glasses laid forgotten on the nightstand.

+

“Mr Stark, the meeting is about to start.” Tony looked up from the computer screen his eyes were fixed on for hours now and nodded in the direction of whatever assistant of Pepper reminded him of said meeting. It was going to be the usual stuff – he had to present his new inventions, designs and the progress he had made on the already approved ones. Tony closed the files he had open on his computer and told JARVIS to let the blue 3D holograms fade away. He hated paperwork. Sighing, he grabbed his folder with all the important stuff and emerged from his office, that was more often empty than occupied, to the conference room where the meeting with the Stark Industries board was held.

When he opened the door, the all-too-familiar old men turned to look at him, as well as Pepper who sat at the head of the table. They had obviously only waited for him. Stepping in, Tony said: “Hello, lady and gentlemen” He winked at Pepper while he took place on the empty seat next to her.

“I’m here to blow your mind …again.” With that, he asked JARVIS to put up the blueprints of his latest invention, an anxiety bracelet, on the projector and started the actual presentation.

The meeting was, as always, successful. The board was stunned by his idea to make a bracelet that would alert the owners if it detected symptoms of a panic attack and they all agreed it would be a huge success. Tony was already on the way to his workshop when Pepper stepped into his way.

“Miss Potts,” He said, sighing because he could already sense something would keep him from his plan to work the rest of the midmorning in the shop.

“Mr Stark, I hope you know what day it is. “ She put a stray of light red hair behind her left ear.

“Uh…” Tony had to think for a moment. “It’s the 15th of October?” Then he realised something. “Oh! Pepper, you are the best.” He kissed her on the cheek, whirled around and was already through the door before he could see her rolling her eyes but smiling fondly.

On the way to the Penthouse he lived in with Peter, Tony ordered JARVIS to remind him to buy Pepper something as a thank you, as well as send a text to his driver Happy.

“Message sent and it is noted, Sir,” JARVIS replied with his British accent.

“Thanks, J” Tony grabbed his wallet and keys and then took the elevator down to his workshop. Next to it was his private garage with all his beloved cars. Deciding to keep low-profile, he walked past his beloved Audi and instead got into the grey Toyota he had purchased for exactly that reason. Once he was out of the building, he slowly made his way through the New Yorker streets. The traffic was awful as usual. He stopped at a coffee shop, ordering a cup of black coffee to go, as well as a box with doughnuts. He reached his destination at 2 o’clock.

The school bell rang just as he had parked in front of the large building which was kindergarten, a primary and secondary school in one. A mass of kids emerged from the huge doors in the front and rushing down the stairs. Tony waited until a familiar brown-haired kid had come out of the door and come to a halt next to the stairs, as he was supposed to do. Tony got out of the car and made his way through the crowd. Once he was only a couple feet away, the kid noticed him and started to jump up and down and wave excitedly. Tony smiled and as he reached the door the kid stood next to, he scooped the boy into his arms.

“Daddy!” Peter cheered, surprised that it was Tony coming to get him and not Happy.

“Hey, Peter,” Tony ruffled with his hand through Peter’s hair. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I brought you doughnuts.”

Peter’s face, if even possible, lit up even more. “Really, daddy?”

Tony laughed and nodded. “But before you can get them I have to meet your teacher. He wants to tell me how you are doing.”

“Will it take long?”

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t take long since you are such a good boy,“ Tony assured Peter. “But I think you have some homework anyway, so why don’t you just use the time effectively?” He nudged him and put him on the floor.

Peter crunched his little nose. “I guess.”

Together they went to Peter’s teacher’s office.

“It’s right here, Dad.” Peter pointed to a wooden door with a window.

“Okay, buddy, why don’t you sit down there,” Tony gestured to a bench a few feet away, “While I talk to your teacher?”

Peter walked to the bench, sat down and reached for his little backpack to get his homework.

Tony turned to the door and knocked.

“Come in,” a voice said.

He opened the door and entered the room, only to freeze in surprise and shock. There, behind a wooden desk full of paperwork, with an old computer and at least three cups, starring at a paper sat –

“Steve”

Steve looked up, obviously surprised to hear his first name and his mouth dropped open once he realised who was standing in his classroom.

“Tony” Steve managed to say after some awkward silent seconds. “I mean – Mr- “ He looked down on the paper. “Mr Stark.”

“Right,” Tony said, rattled out of his paralysation, and walked towards the other man. “Mr… uh, Mr Rogers?” He glanced at the nameplate on the desk. Steve nodded and gestured him to take a seat. Tony sat down, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the tux he was still wearing. He really should have changed.

“Uh” Steve seemed just as unsure and uncomfortable as Tony.

“Well, this is awkward.” Tony managed to say with a nervous smile. Especially, Tony considered, because he had spent the last two weeks dreaming about the man from the club and wishing he had left his number at the apartment so he could see Steve again.

“Yeah, so – uh, Peter – you’re his father – uh… Obviously. Um, well, he – he is good, you know.” Steve looked down at his notes and seemed to gather himself. “He is a little shy, but, uh, he has some friends now and I think he’s doing fine.”

“Good.” Tony smiled, deciding that right now, his son should be his top priority. “I don’t want him to be, you know, lonely because of – of my name and, uh, all that.”

Steve nodded, having already put together two and two and realised who Tony Stark exactly was. “I believe it is sometimes difficult, although I think most of the other kids don’t really think about it. They are too young to care about this kind of thing.”

Tony felt relieved. He actually was quite anxious because although Peter always seemed to be in a good mood after kindergarten, Tony knew how shy his son could get.

Steve squirmed. “There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about – something I wanted to inform you about.”

Tony sat up straighter. “There isn’t something – there aren't any problems, right? He isn’t – isn’t bullied, is he? Oh God, I can’t – I don’t know how – “

“Please, it’s not – Peter isn’t bullied. He, uhm, as I said, he has his friends, Michelle and Ned and he gets along quite fine with the other kids. No, I wanted to talk about his, uh, his obvious high intelligence.” Steve tried to calm Tony down, who sank back into his seat only to shoot up again.

“No!” He emphasised. “I know what you’re going to say and I say no!”

“But – “

“Listen, I was sent to boarding school when I was six. I started MIT with fifteen and graduated at the age of seventeen. I had no childhood, no – no normal college experience. I’m not going to let that happen to Peter – I can’t – He’s – I won’t let that happen. He needs to be around kids his age and maybe we can talk about some extra stuff, something to challenge him, but I won’t let him skip grades and loose his childhood!”

“Good,” Steve said and Tony just blinked in confusion.”Because I was going to say that Peter is incredibly smart, but that I think it won’t do him any good to skip grades. He needs contact to children his age, you are completely right.”

“Oh,” Was all Tony managed to say. That hadn’t been what he expected. “Well, that’s – that’s good. Yeah.”

“Right. So I will work on some extra exercises for Peter, to, you know, challenge him and not let him get bored.” Steve smiled shyly.

“Yeah,” Ton said, still a little confused. “That is – perfect. Yeah, uh, thank you.”

“You’re – you’re welcome. This – uh – yeah, that was all I wanted to talk to you about. So – uh,” Steve seemed unsure, Tony noticed (which was not his most brilliant observation, because let’s be real here, with all this stammering going on, it was pretty damn obvious that Steve was insecure (and he obviously wasn’t the only one – not that Tony would ever admit that)).

“Listen,” Ton said, “I know this is, like, incredibly awkward, uh, but I think I should – I mean that night, I – uh – “

“It’s okay,” Steve said generously. “You don’t have to – to justify anything. I mean, it was only a one-night-stand, right?”

Tony nodded. “Well, yeah, but I still – I fell like a total jerk because I, uh, I just disappeared. I just want – I want you to know that it wasn’t because I regretted it – or – or because I was ashamed. It was really not like that.” Tony tried to smile but was sure it turned out to be a grimace.

Steve returned his smile equally nervous. “Well, it didn’t feel like that – you know, waking up and – I mean, I know – I knew it was only a one-night-stand, but still. I – a goodbye would’ve been nice, I guess?”

“I know – I know I shouldn’t have just left but there was an emergency with Peter and, you know, I had to get to him and I just – I couldn’t think straight. I was just – so, so worried and I never intended to make you feel, you know, bad, but at that moment everything – I mean, my son was all that mattered so I – I just left.”

Steve looked him in the eyes. “I get it, T – Mr – Tony, I mean, if I had a son, he’d be my top priority, too. It’s not – don’t feel bad, it’s okay, I get it.”

“Good.” For a while, they sat in silence.

Then – “You know, of all the places I could run into my one-night-stand, it is in a parent-teacher meeting.”

That comment made Steve smile and then laugh. Tony suddenly felt just like that night in the club when they had flirted and Steve would laugh the same way. He threw his head back and put his had on his chest, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. He was still beautiful.

“It is kinda funny. I mean, I knew you, you know, that night, because I watch the news, so I have heard from you. I mean, I only realised it when you said you were an engineer, but I just, you know, thought whatever, who cares. And I had your name on the papers for Peter, and you know, he shares your last name, I just – I never made the connection – which is odd, when you think about it, isn’t it?”

Tony chuckled. “Well, if you are doing your job right, which I suppose you do, then you should, in fact, be thinking more about the kids instead of their parents, so, you know.” He shrugged.

Steve blinked. “You’re right. That sounds reasonable.”

Tony smiled. “So-“ He started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Frowning, he obviously hadn’t expected any other visitors, Steve said: “Come in”.

Peter peered around the door. “Daddy, how long will you talk to Mr Rogers? I want doughnuts and I finished all of my homework!”

Steve and Tony exchanged a look. “It won't take long, sweetie, why don’t you already go to the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Peter nodded, said “Goodbye, Mr Rogers” and closed the door.

“You were going to say?” Steve reminded him.

“Oh – uh,” Tony blinked, trying to remember what he had had in mind. “Right, I just – I, uh, okay, you know what?” Tony shook his head, standing up. “This is going to be really inappropriate, but, uh, you know, I had a lot of fun, that night, and, uh, maybe, you want to go grab some coffee sometime?”

Tony hated to admit it, but he was genuinely nervous to get rejected. Steve was gorgeous and hot, but most importantly, he seemed kind and – god, if he rejected Tony, it would be so embarrassing, shit, why did he even ask, this was so dumb, how stupid was he to even think Steve would say –

“Yes, sure, sounds good. Uh, I just – I’ll give you my number and, you could, uh, you could call?”

Surprised Tony nodded, pulled out his phone, unlocked it and gave it to Steve to put in his number. “Uh, okay, that’s good, uh,” He said, mentally facepalming at his whole stammering. That night at the bar he could be smooth and persuasive, why did he have to be so awkward now?

Steve chuckled, gave him back his phone and came around the desk to bring him to the door. “I’ll see you. Bye, Tony.” And then he kissed him on the cheek.

Tony quickly debated whether he had pushed his luck today already enough, but then he thought, fuck it, and reached out to Steve. He pulled him into a deep kiss. Just like two weeks ago, the kiss made Tony go all warm inside, so warm, in fact, that he thought he might explode.

When they separated, they were both panting and smiling. “Bye,” Tony murmured, gave Steve a last peck on the lips and left the room. The whole walk to his car, Tony felt like he was hovering on a cloud.

He didn't even react at first when Peter demanded his doughnuts. But once he had processed the question in his unusually slow brain, he gave one to him. He still had that stupid smile on his face.

“Why are you so happy, daddy?” Peter asked.

Because, Tony thought to himself, I have a date with Steve Rogers.


End file.
